Living with Dr Facilier
by VampirePiggyHunter
Summary: What if Dr. Facilier had an apprentice?
1. Chapter 1

[Okay, so..I was bored and felt like writing this. xD I'm so in love with the movie The Princess and the Frog. I've been listening to the soundtrack on repeat for a long time, I saw it in theatre and now I've been watching it online in crappy quality, and I have the video game for PC. =D Anyway, in my mind Dr. Facilier is a lot hotter, so work with me, alright? XD

Disclaimer thing- I do not own Dr. Facilier. Dr. Facilier owns ME.]

She had been his apprentice for a few months, and she had moved in with him after the first, for she had ran away from home.

Often she would entertain herself with watching in awe as Dr. Facilier worked on charms, potions, tarot readings, and much more. He was quite talented indeed. Possibly the best witch in all of New Orleans!

Lydia had been working on her own magic. She spent a good amount of time meditating and studying the Tarot; however, she was a bit too lazy to mess with her ouija board. When Dr. Facilier was busy, Lydia would give his clients their tarot reading for free and schedule them another one to be done by the expert.

"You been writin' in your journal?" Dr. Facilier asked, joining her on an old couch.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Ah, excellent. Let me see it." He replied.

"...What?" He had instructed her to keep a dream and Tarot journal; however, she didn't expect he would read it. Her dreams were private!

Facilier's shadow returned to the room and handed him a small book.

"No!" Lydia took the book away, but Facilier reclaimed it.

"Now, what can be so bad that y'don't want me to read it?" He questioned and flipped through the pages to the date of the current week. He read her analysis of each dream and Tarot commentaries. He was quite pleased with her having recorded her data.

He soon discovered what it was she didn't want him to see. She had recently dreamt of kissing him. Not just a simple, sweet kiss, but a hot, passionate makeout.

Facilier read through the page several times before looking at the young witch. She appeared to be quite scared of his reaction, but he remained calm; Lydia was very emotional, and the last thing he needed to deal with was an upset, crying girl.

"Interesting. Keep writin' everything down." He closed the book and handed it to his shadow, which went to return it to Lydia's room.

Facilier wanted to question her about how she felt about the dream..but he would let it go. For now.

"I should go leave for work.." Lydia stated and stood up. Soon after she had begun living with Facilier, she got a job to repay him for allowing her to stay.

Facilier nodded. "Alright," he simply replied.

She went to her room and picked up her purse, then went downstairs and out through the voodoo parlour, frowning at the masks on the wall as she passed them. Those things freaked her out so much.

Meanwhile, Facilier went downstairs and soon diverted his attention away from Lydia and her dream to his Tarot readings.

After a third customer left, he sat back in a chair and his thoughts returned to Lydia. Before he knew it, he was daydreaming about kissing her.

His arms tightly wrapped around her..Pressing her against a wall..His tongue rubbing against hers.. Biting her lip until it bled..

He snapped out of it and looked at his deck of Tarot cards. He just looked at it for a few moments before he spread them out and began shuffling card over card with his left hand for a few minutes. He next gathered the cards into a stack and cut the deck thrice, then spread the cards back onto the table.

"Should Lydia's dreams be made reality..?" He questioned after deciding on a spread to use. Something fast and simple. He moved his hand slowly across the row of cards until he felt the right energy radiating. He picked up the card and repeated the process twice more.

The basic spread wouldn't go into detail of the situation, but it would be enough.

He gazed at the cards and a smirk spread across his face.

He chuckled and shuffled his deck before going to work on a potion for his next appointment.


	2. Chapter 2

(( -fixes mistakes and uploads again- ))

Lydia sulked as she shelved books. She worked at a nice, large library, and it was quite a good job to have. It was easy, yet provided tasks to keep her busy, from shelving books to helping others find what they need and realphabetizing novels.

'I can't believe he read that..' She thought sadly. She was very upset by the mere thought of someone being angry or disgusted at her. What if he hated her? Okay..maybe that was a bit much. It wasn't like she could control all of her dreams.

'Plus it's his fault too!' she decided. Yes, it was his fault for being so attractive. So mysterious, so charming in that special way of his.

Lo..Loe..Log..Loi..Lom..Lon..London. Her blue eyes accented with bits of gold scanned a row of book spines. Ah ha! Jack London! She slid a novel into the correct place then moved along to find the right locations of the remaining books in her hands.

'I've learned so much from him..' she thought as she organized some textbooks she brought to the nonfiction section.

When she shelved the last book, she looked at her reflection in a nearby window. She adjusted her headband and moved her hair behind her shoulders. Her auburn hair was an array of colours, made up of various shades or brown and red, along with a bit of blonde.

Lydia touched one of the two necklaces she wore, flipping it over so it wasn't backwards. It was a silver upsidedown pentagram with each point ending in a small, glittering ruby. Her other necklace was directly below it. It was an ankh; this ancient Egyptian hieroglyph was also widely used to represent Paganism.

She often got many problems from people for wearing such symbols. People telling her she was evil. That she was going to hell. The way people treated her because of her beliefs was very painful. She didn't go around criticizing other for their beliefs and telling them how to live their lives, so why couldn't they leave her alone? She used to be so scared to admit her religion.

She had been turned down several jobs because employers saw one of her necklaces. She was lucky to get the library job; no one seemed to know what the symbols were. Ironic.

Lydia had once asked Dr. Facilier how he dealt with the discrimination.

"I ignore it. They'll give up when they realize y'don't care." He had told her. "You don't need them, and they don't need you, so don't let them hurt you. Your life ain't theirs to live. Just stand up for all ya believe in, darlin'. It'll make it much easier t'deal with."

Lydia smiled and went to get more books. The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, and Lydia was no longer worried about her dream. Maybe Facilier would randomly forget about it!

She clocked out and left the library, heading towards a cafe. She bought a couple of fresh pastries to eat on the way back to the Voodoo emporium.

As the sunk was setting, splashing its vibrant colours of pink, orange and purple across New Orleans, Lydia entered Facilier's domain.

She headed across the seemingly vacant room towards a staircase, however, halfway across the room arms wrapped around her from behind, stopping her in her tracks.

She shrieked after a twitchy flinch and struggled.

"Hello." Facilier greeted her smoothly.

Lydia suddenly froze and her eyes widened. Holy Ra. She dropped her purse and slowly turned around to look up into his violet eyes.

"H..hi." She managed to reply.

This had to be a joke; surely he was just making fun of her dream. Right?

((Review please~))


	3. Chapter 3

[Thanks for the reviews! =D I really appreciate them and love them.

Thank you, Billy, for helping me with some ideas. If you don't like some of the randomness, blame Billy.

I like chicken enchiladas. Remember that when you're like, "What the hell?" ]

Her heart raced as she looked away from his eyes, but her vision soon lingered on his lips. She looked back up and again met his intense stare, instantly trapped like the innocent prey of a serpent. In an instant his hand was on her jaw line as he moved closer to her, sliding his long fingers under her chin to push up her face. Swiftly, but so smoothly, his lips were mere millimetres away from hers.

Lydia began to panic. She attempted to pull away from him, but he held her tighter with one hand while the other slowly caressed her neck. Lydia began to lay her hand down on the table beside her, but as she did, her wrist twitched, and her already trembling hand knocked off to the floor a quartz crystal ball, which had been dangerously close to the edge anyway. Facilier quickly released her when the crystal shattered, and she pulled away.

"Ohhh, that..that's not good." she commented, looking down at the mess.

"...y'think??" he hissed. She glanced up at him, and he

looked like he could kill.

"....I'M SORRY!" she shrieked and suddenly fled the scene of her crime as he glared daggers at her. She rushed up the small staircase and out of his sight, hoping to avoid his wrath. The enraged man commanded his shadow to clean up the crystal fragments as he went to get a glass of tea and try to control his anger. But that was an ancient crystal, dammit! He was further angered upon discovering Lydia had drunken the last of the tea. He snarled and made more, murderous thoughts speeding through his mind. He smiled sadistically at a thought of poisoning her. Yess.. Then she would never again drink all of his tea! HAHA!

He then frowned and shook his head. Lydia didn't mean to break the crystal.. He wouldn't ever admit it, but he did enjoy having her around. She was interesting, to say the least.

Lydia laid down in her room, expecting immediate death at any moment, really. But half an hour passed, and Facilier had yet to storm in with the weapon of his choice. Lydia read a book as she waited. She sat on her bed with a leather bound book before her, which was many centuries old. The knowledge was priceless, and Lydia was very lucky that Facilier would even consider letting her touch one of his books. Good thing they didn't shatter.

She read it for a good twenty minutes before closing it, having gotten very frustrated by the strange diction. It was interesting though, how quickly language changed over time. She moved the book to the small desk in the room.

There was very little more than the bed and desk in the room. A medium sized mirror hung on a wall, and an old wardrobe was beside it. Lydia had attempted to spice up the room a bit though. At the back of the desk, against a wall, was her row of Egyptian god statues. Horus, Ra, Anubis, and Thoth. And of course the goddesses Isis and Ma'at. The room's cracked window was now covered by shimmery, gold curtains pulled back to let in moonlight, and a matching rug covered much of the grey floor.

Her door opened and she flinched

sharply, looking over at him. She hated his habit of never knocking, but, well it was his building. "..How far have you gotten?" Facilier asked when he noticed the book she was holding. She reopened the book as he stepped forward, and she held the book out to him. He glanced at the page and nodded a bit.

Lydia was glad he looked calm, but she remained tense. "Somethin' wrong?" he asked. Remaining quiet, she simply shook her head. "Don't you lie to me. I'm not mad, if that's what you're worried 'bout." "..Spiffy." Lydia replied. An awkward silence ensued, and they just looked at each other. "Okay...well..yeah.." Facilier had actually forgotten why he came in. He turned to leave but paused when Lydia softly replied, "I'm sorry." "..It's fine." he responded and walked out. Lydia changed from her purple minidress to a black, silk nightgown. Sighing, she laid down, the scene from downstairs replaying in her mind. He had been so close to kissing her.. After panicking she had calmed

down, yet she still managed to blow it.

She soon found it was impossible for her to sleep; she could not get into a comfortable position no matter how many times she turned from side to side. Another problem was that when she pulled her sheets up, she got hot, but when she pulled them down she got cold. Midnight arrived and Lydia was bored out of her mind. She then got an idea; she screamed. The high pitch shriek vibrated through the air, and Facilier was soon at her doorway.

"What, what's wrong?" he questioned, sounding a bit concerned, actually.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you would come if I screamed." she answered.

Facilier wasn't too amused, and he looked quite tired.

"Go to sleep." He commanded and left.

1:22 a.m.

"Doctor Facilier! Doctor FACILIER! FAACIILIIEEER! Hey! Hey, Facilier! HEYYY." Lydia exclaimed.

Facilier entered, his violet eyes narrowing into an irritated glare. "What now, _child?"_ He hissed.

'Child?' Lydia thought, 'I'll show him _child.'_

Lydia looked up at him innocently. "Can I have a glass of water..?" She questioned sweetly. She watched as anger flared in his eyes as he coldly accented each word, "You damn wench, I am tryin' to SLEEP."

As he turned to storm out, she asked, "Is that a no..?"

Facilier cursed loudly, and his shadow slammed the door once Facilier stepped out.

1:45 a.m.

Lydia turned her pillow over and finally fell asleep, until she instantly sat up and screamed, "NO, DON'T EAT THE CHICKEN ENCHILADAS!"

Facilier rushed down the hallway and opened the door.

"Chicken enchiladas?! What about chicken enchiladas? I want some chicken enchiladas!" He exclaimed.

"Oh..I was just..dreaming." Lydia said. She gave him a small smile and asked slyly, "So..about that glass of water-"

"Shut up! I wanted to either sleep, or eat chicken enchiladas! And now I have neither because of YOU!" He cut her off angrily, pointing at her dramatically.

Tears filled her eyes and she whispered, "I just..wanted some water.."

"Yeah, well if you don't leave me alone, you're gonna be drownin' in it soon!" Facilier threatened, shaking his fist in the air.

Lydia was indeed riding on his last nerve. She smirked mischeviously as he left, commenting, "Ooooo, scary Shadowman." She giggled and laid back down.

"This is fun." Lydia told a shadow on a wall. Her guenhwyvar flicked its tail, growling lightly in amusement. The guenhwyvar was a shadow creature given to her by Facilier on her last birthday; It was an elegant panther binded to her soul and connected to her by the tattoo that could be found on her upper arm close to her shoulder. An ankh was imprinted on her skin along with an overlapping ancient voodoo symbol of the panther.

The shadow transformed to a solid panther, pouncing onto Lydia's bed. Moonlight reflected off the big panther's brilliant pink eyes, contrasting with its black fur.

"I'm skatin' on thin ice, huh, Sekhet?" Lydia laughed and hugged the large cat. Sek purred softly and cuddled against her affectionately while Lydia dozed off.

While sleeping, Lydia could feel through her psychic link with Sekhet that the panther had left the room to explore Louisiana. Sekhet could wander around as long as she remained in a thirty mile radius from Lydia while in her world. Another limitation was that Sekhet could only be in a physical form on Earth during the full moon and it's waxing phases.

She woke up in a much larger room, climbing out of a canopy bed. She felt very disoriented and nauseas. 'At least this isn't like those weird dreams where I'm dreamin' I'm asleep.' she thought while making her way across the room. She opened a white door and navigated through her wing of the house to the living room, surprised to see herself being confronted by her parents. 'Hm..is that really what my hair looks like from the back?' She wondered before paying attention to the conversation.

"He's BLACK!" Her father shouted, furious beyond belief.

"A..A lot of people here are!" Lydia stated, rising from the couch.

"And why the hell can't you find a WHITE man, huh?" He glared.

"But Billy is crazy and gay!" Lydia stated.

Her father ignored her response and looked to her mother who commented, "You know that ain't right! Them black people is the devil-"

"I'm tired of this! I lost too many friends in Arkansas because of all this idiocy! You're always ruinin' my life!"

"The only idiot here is you!" Her father snapped. "It's just plain wrong, you hanging out with nig-"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" She cut him off, tears burning her eyes. For so long she had to hear that word, and she decided she wouldn't hear it again. "I'm leaving! And you're not stoppin' me! You know what else? I HATE CHRISTIANITY." She finally screamed. "I hate being forced to CHURCH, I hate YOU, I hate you're RACISM, and I HATE my life! I love MAGIC! I love everything about it, and I love Paganism!"

The house flashed white, and Lydia could feel herself being pulled away from the dream by a strange force. Upon awakening she was filled with a strong, unexplained feeling of immense fear. She kept her eyes tightly closed, dreading opening them. Trembling, she tried to clean her aura, but felt her energy rapidly depleting. 'Something's..attached to my aura..' she thought.

Her eyes finally snapped open and directly above her, surrounded by an ominous grey glow that emitted the worst type of negative energy, was a translucent face, mutilated like nothing she had ever seen before.

[WOOO, cliff hanger. Billy told me to, blame him again. xD

Billy wanted to name the panther either Mojo or Jafar, but I was like, no.

But, omg. When I got to the moon part, I was like, "Which phase does the moon get bigger?" And Billy was like, "Waxing." So then I checked it to make sure. My fourth search result was XD We were both laughing and I clicked on it. It's not just normal magic, it's a hoodoo site. Billy was like, "It's a sign the panther should be Mojo!"

And yes, Billy is crazy and gay, but I love him anyway. =D HEY, THAT RHYMED.]


End file.
